Battling with a Clean Slate!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Battling with a Clean Slate! In Team Robot In Pokemon XY the series. (The episode begins with people and Pokémon working hard to rebuild the damage in Lumiose City) Narrator: With the fierce battle against Team Flare behind them, our heroes are now working hard to reopen the Lumiose Gym. (Serena and Bonnie are sweeping the battlefield and Dedenne is wiping the seats with a cloth, while some of the DigiDestined and their Digimon are cleaning up the floor and the wall) Sora Takenouchi: (Wiping the sweat of with her right arm) Whew. That was a lot of hardwork. Biyomon: But we're doing great. Tai Kamiya: Yes, we have to keep cleaning all the horrible mess Team Flare and our greatest enemies made. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Rigby: This is gonna take forever to clean up this mess! Mordecai: Relax, dude. We're going to take a break soon. Benson: Mordecai is right, if you don't clean up this mess, you're fired! Nikolai: I'm glad we saved the city and the world from those evil Team Flare! Rika Nonaka: So, let me get this straight. You're saying Prince Hans is the one who has the evil idea for the evil Malamar conspiracy. And that Malamar, who hypnotized us to destroy you, was his Malamar? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, that's correct. It's the same Malamar that belongs to Hans and created the incidents at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower. Emerl: Yes. Prince Hans did this because it was all a diversion so that Team Flare's plan will become a reality. Kazu Shioda: Of course. It all makes sense. That evil Prince and his wicked Malamar almost killed you guys. Mordecai: Yes, it was all a diversion formulated by Prince Hans himself. Bonnie: Whoa! Serena: Unbelievable! (Piglet is looking in the mirror, polishing his badge. He turns and sees Pooh and his friends cleaning the battlefield) Piglet: Pooh, uh, what are you doing? Pooh: According to what happened during the Team Flare crisis, the Lumiose Gym and the entire city was badly damaged. So, it's everyone's job to clean up the town. We're helping. Tigger: (coughing) I'll bet that Alain and his faithful Charizard ain't sweeping those sidewalks. Eeyore: I'm not so sure. Piglet: You know, even though what he did was wrong, we should at least give him another chance. Rabbit: Sure, after the way he betrayed us by letting Team Flare capture Ash and his Pokémon. Tigger: Yeah. Got that right, Bunny-boy. Rabbit: Why when I see him, I'm gonna give that back-stabbing traitor a piece of my... Emerl: Guys, I wouldn't be so hard on him if I were you. Tigger: What do you mean? Emerl: We'll explain later once this place is cleaned up. (Pikachu is using its electricity to help Meyer fix the generator) Meyer: Ok, that's enough. Thanks, Pikachu. (Ash removes the charges from Pikachu's cheeks as Meyer opens his cooler and takes out a soda can) Now, let's take a break. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Serena: Are you feeling better now? Skips: All right, fellas. Time for lunch. Okay, got one for Mordo. (He throws a soda can) Mordecai: Thanks. (Meyer gives everyone a soda) Meyer: I'm fine. After all, this guy's made out of bricks! Nikolai: Well, just a little bit more and this place will be as good as new in no time. Meyer: Right. All we have left is a final check. We'll be up and running tomorrow! Gmerl: Alright! Rigby: Yahoo! Mordecai: Yeah! Bonnie: Yay! Yippee! Ash Ketchum: Clemont's gonna be so glad! Pikachu: Pika, pika. Tai Kamiya: Can't wait for that. (Now we cut to Clemont, Izzy and Donatello are repairing Clembot) Clemont: '''All right, how about this. (He clicks the button as Clembot opens it's eyes) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Done! '''Donatello: Clembot is back on! Clembot: '''Initializing program. Hi, my name is Clembot, nice to meet you. '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont, I created you. Pleasure is all mine. '''Clembot: '''Clemont, hello. (Now we cut to Team Rocket and the villains are at the table, talking to Giovanni) '''Giovanni: '''So news of Team Flare untimely demise has reached headquarters. '''Zoycite: '''Excellent work guys. '''James: '''One fact is not likely known. '''Jessie: '''You see the successful execution of our plan had a huge hand on Team Flare's ultimate downfall! '''Giovanni: '''Well, I look forward to your report. '''Meowth: '''As soon as the Lumiose airport reopens, we'll be winging back to Headquarters, ASPA! '''Giovanni: '''Good. I will be expecting you. '''Malachite: '''So, hurry back now, Team Rocket Kings out. (The hologram turns off) '''Meowth: '''You hear that? '''The Chameleon: '''I hear that too! '''James: '''Hard working trouble really does pay off! Our tirelessly Kalos toddling is amount to grab the best ring! '''The Villains: '''Machine! Bring it in deed! '''Jessie: '''There's something lacking thought. Some sort of prize that will blow the boss away! '''James: '''Good point! Now if we we're to give the twerp's Pikachu as a bonus. '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''And we can't forget about getting the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crests and tags along with their digivices as bonus too! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''We're back on trying to defeat the heroes! '''Meowth: '''We'll make our new home in happyland! The boss will have Pikachu, and we'll have due! '''The Villains: '''A catching we will go! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Battling with a Clean Slate! (Action News title shows up) Female Newsreporter: Team Flare leader, Lysandre, is confirmed dead today, where he and some of his accomplices were burned alive by Zygarde's and all Digimon's attack during the final battle. Male Newsreporter: In the midst of the final battle, rumors say that the weapon Lysandre had been using was the mysterious Giant Rock he obtained from the Hoenn region. Archaeologist: Nobody knows how he managed to get that thing, but we all know that it contained a power that is far greater than Mega Evolution itself. Female Newsreporter: In other news, several accomplices who worked with Lysandre during the crisis are currently being hunted down by Elite Four member, Malva, while others are taken to custody for questioning. Male Newsreporter: Kalos League Champion, Alain, denies any knowledge of Lysandre's plot, claiming he was just trying to help a little girl's Chespin. Alain: (to interviewer) Did I help Lysandre, Team Flare, and the villains capture Zygarde? Yes, yes I did. It was mostly a doing-the-wrong-thing-for-the-right-reason deal. Female Newsreporter: Despite working with Team Flare, the authorities held no charges against Alain and pardoned him for his actions. However, the cost of the victory is still high as many construction workers work tirelessly to rebuild Lumiose City that had been damaged during Team Flare's attack. (Outside the Lumiose Gym, Elsa and Anna are talking to Officer Jenny while Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Prince Hans are being pushed in her police car. We see Captain Hook's pirates are pushed into the police truck) Officer Jenny: So Prince Hans was responsible for the Evil Malamar incident at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower? Anna: Yes. Elsa: It was a diversion so that Team Flare's plan would become reality. Officer Jenny: (writing notes in her book) I see. I'll be sending him back to his country. We'll let you girls know what his twelve big brothers think of the crimes he's committed in Kalos. Anna: Thank you very much, Officer Jenny. Elsa: And what about Captain Hook and his pirates? Officer Jenny: Oh, don't worry. We'll figure out what to do with them. Anyways, I'll see you later. I've got important business to attend. Elsa & Anna: Bye, Officer Jenny! (Officer Jenny drives away with Captain Hook, his pirates and Prince Hans. Meanwhile back in the Lumiose Gym...) Meyer: I see, so it didn't work. Bonnie: I'm sorry. Koji Minamoto: We're all sorry for Clembot's memories to be erased. Clemont: '''I'm afraid that the date is completely lost, it's impossible to get back. '''Emerl: Oh, by the way, Clemont. We just want to let you know. The mastermind behind the mysterious evil Malamar incident at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower was Prince Hans himself. Clemont: What?! Is that true? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. He said it was all a diversion in order to complete Lysandre's plan. Clemont: Unbelievable! Are you serious? Emerl: Yes. Tai Kamiya: I know right? But don't worry, his brothers back on the Southern Isles will give him a punishment he'll never forget. I'm sure of it. (Meanwhile, outside the Lumiose Gym) Meowth: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? The Malamar that's been scarin' us from the very beginning is actually Prince Hans' Malamar. James: You mean this entire time it's been Prince Hans masquerading as an evil Malamar? And the incidents at Grace Tower and the radio observatory were just diversions formulated by him and Team Flare?! (growls in anger with his Inkay) Jessie: (angry along with Gourgeist and Wobbuffet) Why that conniving bottom feeder!! Once we capture Pikachu, I'm gonna march over to the Southern Isles and give that traitor a piece of my mind! Wobbuffet: (angry) WOBBUFFET!!! (Back inside) Emerl: Hey, Meyer. We have a question for you and we need an honest answer. During the final battle against Team Flare, we've learned that you are in fact Blaziken Mask. Why did you not tell any of us the truth? Meyer: (sighs) I wanted to help my son become a strong and independent trainer. If you knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Ash Ketchum: So, the Mega Blaziken that saved me at Prism Tower was yours. Meyer: (sighs) Yes. Marcus Damon: '''Tell us the whole story. How did you become Blaziken Mask in the first place? '''Meyer: Well, my story began a long, long time ago... (Flashback starts with Meyer as a young boy) Meyer (V.O.): When I was a young boy, possibly around my son's age, I lived with a wealthy family in a beautiful mansion in the Hoenn region. My father was an entrepreneur, while my mother was a award-winning actress and they love me so much. However one day, a horrible accident occured when a cruise ship sank into the sea during the storm, my parents died, leaving me an orphan, and I was raised by a butler. Then I was sent to the Kalos Region and I attend the university in mechanics. But then one day, I noticed a Torchic getting picked by a Pokémon Smuggler who was trying to sell it for a high profit. Until I manage to rescue a Torchic and send the Smuggler to jail, and I met my wife, a local police officer who somehow took an interest in me about the way I saved Torchic. After graduating from the university, my wife and I married and our children Clemont and then Bonnie are born, and then my wife died from the meningitis in the hospital. I really don't want my children to suffer the same fate as my wife, I decided to take things seriously and dedicate my life of protecting my children and everyone else in the city from danger. I spent so much time with my Torchic to train hard. Later it evolved into Combusken, in the following weekend it evolved into Blaziken. And after the training, I use my money to my butler and gave me a keystone and a Blazikenite, and a suit and a mask that resembles my Blaziken. From this moment on, I became known as "Blaziken Mask." Since then I really don't want anyone in the city to know my secret identity is, especailly those who are close to me. And then the reason why I did that is to save my children, so they can become stronger like me. (Flashback ends) Meyer: And that's it. That's the story how I became Blaziken Mask. (Some of the heroes are shocked in surprise or sad hearing the story) Kari Kamiya: That's... so sad. Gatomon: Very sad that you're familiy are killed by the Cruise Ship incident. Emerl: So that's how you became Blaziken Mask. Tigger: I'm sorry, to hear that. (He blows his nose with his tissue) Tai Kamiya: We understand now. Mimi Tachikawa: (Sobbing) I'm sorry... I can't stop crying, because you're family died from the cruise ship sank. And I felt sorry you can't tell your secret identity of you as a superhero. (Crying a little) Joe Kido: It almost reminds us of we lost our families during the 9/11 attack, then Bowser saved our families and never tell us where they are. Then we have to stay in the digital world, then we met Pooh Bear and his friends before and we stay in the Hundred Acre Wood. Serena: That's just like you told us. Ash Ketchum: That's right, Serena. Ever since they lost them, we we're acting like their family and take very good care of them. Rabbit: Yes, but now we finally manage to get their parents back to them. Meyer: How sweet. Matt Ishida: T.K. Takaishi: - - Meyer: - - - (Rabbit whispers Serena's ears) Serena: Kidnapped?! Ash, if you were kidnapped, why didn't you call any of us?! Clemont: Yeah, you should've said something! Bonnie: We could've helped you out! Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry. Alain: Guys, it's not his fault. The reason he was unable to contact you for help is because he was knocked out by Celosia's Drapion's Confuse Ray. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie: Oh. (???) Rabbit: Then why didn't you save him? Alain: I'm sorry, it's just that... I afraid to tell you the truth I was used and worked for Team Flare. - - (Later our heroes are eating food) Serena: This is so tasty, wow! Rika Nonaka: Well everything looks great. Renamon: Thank you. - - (Alain meets up with the Pokémon residing in the laboratory. The Pokémon were very happy to see him again) Alain: Good to see you. (Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck, Sakura, Kero, Rigby & Mordecai meet up with Alain) Emerl: It's been a while since they've seen you. (Garchomp walks up to Alain and he pets it) Alain: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: So, what about you? What are your plans? Tai Kamiya: Yeah, what are you going to do from now on? Sakura Avalon: Your not planing to quit are you? Alain: I'm not really sure. Emerl: Oh. I see. Alain: I didn't mean to, but I helped Lysandre and his friends with their plan. Whether I knew it or not. Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders and the others: Oh. Alain: I caused trouble for many people and Pokémon. I made so many mistakes. Ash Ketchum: Alain. Alain: I can't even begin to make up for them all. Mordecai: So you still believe that everything you did was all your fault? Alain: Yes. Guilmon: Whoa. They really did gave you a hard time. Ash, Takato & Emerl: Guilmon! Alain: No, no, no, guys. He's right. I just wish I could atone for my mistakes and make it up to everyone. But I can't. All of this happened because of me. And it's all my fault. Emerl: Alain, this was never your fault. You, Mairin, and everyone else were being exploited by a selfish man who just wanted all that power to destroy the world. Marcus Damon: Yeah. And Alain, you don't need people like Lysandre to tell you what to do on your journey. Rigby: Besides, you had good intentions, unlike Lysandre. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. And we know that battling you was a blast. Alain: Huh? Ash Ketchum: I got so pumped up and excited during the finals. We're sure my Pokémon felt the same way too. Rigby: Yeah. Alain: Thanks, Ash. Ash Ketchum: That's it, I guess. Just promise me one thing. That you'll battle me again. Alain: Hmm. Ash Ketchum: Hmm? Alain: Again? You're always helping out. And you did it again. I guess I never really could win once and for all. It's a deal. We'll battle again. Marcus Damon: Alright! Rigby & Mordecai: Yeah! Alain: And guys, I'm really sorry for getting you involved with Team Flare. And Ash, I really sorry for putting you and your Pokémon in danger. I just hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me. Ash Ketchum: Oh, that's OK, Alain. I'm sure they will. Emerl: Yeah, Alain. It's OK. We humbly accept your apology and we know you didn't mean to hurt our friend and his Pokémon on purpose. But the important thing is that during the crisis, you learned a very valuable lesson. Alain: Yeah, you're right. Takato Matsuki: (Happily closes his eyes) You're so nice to us, when we first met you. Guilmon: I just hope that nothing can go wrong. (Suddenly the heroes hear a loud crash noise and they hear Pikachu crying for help) Emerl: What was that?! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Come on! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokémon? It's Psyduck! (Back to the episode) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What happened? '''Bonnie: '''They stole Pikachu! '''Gmerl: '''They even stole Pooh Bear and his friends! '''Emerl: '''Who? (They turn to see Team Rocket and the villains laughing, while Pikachu, Pooh and his friends are captive inside the jar) '''Pooh: '''Save us! '''Agumon (Data Squad): It's Team Rocket and our annoying enemies! Ash Ketchum: 'Team Rocket! When are you gonna stop?! '''Jessie: '''Prepare for trouble, never, young twerp! '''James: '''And make it double you're duke of derp! '''Jessie: '''To protect the world from devastation! '''James: '''To unite all people within our nation! '''Jessie: '''So now that the planet is back on its feet! '''James: '''We're back on the Pikachu burglary beat! '''Jessie: '''Jessie! '''James: '''James! '''Jessie: '''Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! '''James: '''Surrender now or prepare for a newsworthy fight! '''Meowth: '''Meowth, that's right! '''Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! '''Eddy: '''Ugh! I really wish you annoying villains would leave us alone! '''Philmac: '(Turning red with rage) THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!!! LEAVE US ALONE, OKAY?!?!? '''Professor Sycamore: '''You have better let Pikachu go, or else! '''Jessie: '''Or else? Or else, what? Are you going to tell us how marvelous everything is until we give up? '''James: '''This prize Pikachu has a one way ticket to the boss! '''Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Marcus Damon: What are you planning to do with Pikachu?! Jessie: Revenge of course! Ash Ketchum: Revenge? On who? Meowth: On Prince Hans! That's why! Jessie: That traitor will pay the price for betraying us! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Team Flare is gone for good since they betrayed us all, it's payback time, heroes! '''The Chameleon: '''I'll also turn you pipsqueak heroes into nothing but a pile of dust and bones! '''Ron Stoppable: '''Where the heck is that black and white general? '''Flain: '''You mean Major Nixel. '''Zach Varmitech: '''He's no longer with us anymore, why? Because he betrayed us! Now let's defeat you heroes and Wild Rats once and for all! '''Donita Donata: '''Since Apocalymon betrayed us. I still wanted the DigiDestined's crests! '''Bowser: '''Pooh and his friends are coming with me! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, no you don't! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're not taking Pikachu to your boss! '''Matt Ishida: '''Okay, if that's the way you wanted, we can play rough too! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon the Storm of Friendship) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now, Greninja, Water Shuriken! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Greninja and uses Water Shuriken) '''Jessie: '''Gourgeist, Shadow Ball! '''James: '''Kay, Inkay, use Psybeam! (They throw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokémon and fire they're attacks stopping Water Shuriken) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Agumon, save Pikachu! '''Agumon: '''Right! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Zackbots, get them! (Zackbots charges) '''WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (He fires the attack on the Zackbots) '''Matt Ishida: '''Our turn, Gabumon! '''Gabumon: '''Right! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) '''Jessie: '''Second act, Seed Bomb! (Gourgeist fires Seed Bomb) '''Alain: '''Charizard, use Flamethrower! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Charizard and fires Flamethrower stopping Seed Bomb) '''Kim Possible: '''Liepard! Abomasnow! Shadow Ball and Ice Beam! (Kim threw her two Pokéballs summoning Liepard and Abomasnow and fire their attacks to stop the Zackbots from attacking the heroes) '''Elsa: Our turn! Malamar, come out! Anna: You too, Absol and Lucario! (They threw their Pokéballs bringing out their Pokémon) Jessie: 'That smokes bad for my lungs! '''James: '''Vacuum them up with him! '''Meowth: '''And figure! (They activate the vacuum robot trying to suck the heroes inside) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Those Villains are starting to get on my nerves! Everybody, get ready to take them down with our full power! '''All DigiDestined and their Digimon: '''Right! (Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon. Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon. Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon and Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Let's go for it, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You got it, Tai! Greninja, use Cut and destroy their machines! (Greninja jumps in the air and uses Cut to destroy the machine and free Pikachu, Pooh and the others) '''Ash Ketchum: '''You okay, guys? '''Philmac: '(Rage) AS WE TOLD YOU!!! PIKACHU DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU SELFISH VILLAINS!!!! (Philmac angrily destroy the Zackbots and Donita's Pose Beam robot with his sword in rage) '''Meowth: '''All right, cut the comedy! '''James: '''Use Psybeam! '''Jessie: '''Now Dark Pulse, let's go! (Two Pokémon prepare to fire their attacks) '''Serena: '''Braixen, Flamethrower! '''Clemont: '''Chespin, use Pin Missile! (They fire their attacks hitting Gourgeist and Inkay) '''Emerl: '''Now's your chance! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! Phoenixmon: Crimson Flame! Rosemon (Adventure): Forbidden Temptation! Vikemon: Artic Blizzard! HerculesKabuterimon: Mega Electro Shocker! Seraphimon: Strike of the Seven Stars! Ophanimon: Sefirot Crystal! (They fire their attacks all together and hit the villains and send them flying in the sky) Donita Donata: '''My hair! I was so close to capture the DigiDestined's Crest! (Change her mind) Who cares, I don't want to steal them anymore! '''James: In our defense please, let's not forget those two were Kalos League finalists. Meowth: I would've wagered the twerp and the big guy for the win. Jessie: Pikachu is still a great homecoming gift. Gotta fly for now, but we'll be back! Bowser: '''Now will never crush those heroes again! '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Ding) Philmac: (In Cogsworth's voice) And stay out! Ash Ketchum: Alain, DigiDestined and your Digimon, your incredible! Alain: You too, Ash! Tai Kamiya: Our Digimon digivolve into Mega are so incredible too! Kari Kamiya: We're all incredible. Kim Possible: (Pets her Liepard) You were great, Liepard. (To her Abomasnow) You too, Abomasnow. Professor Sycamore: Oh, well. I'll go get my tools. Wuzzo: '''We'll help too. (The next day we go to the Prism Tower) '''Clemont: (Goes to Clembot) Just think. It's your first battle. Let's do it. (Now we go to the gym) Meyer: The Lumiose Gym between Clembot the substitute gym leader. And Alvin the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will have the use of three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all three Pokémon on other side on unable to continue. Clemont: Clembot, you ready? Clembot: Yes sir! My first Pokémon is Magnemite! (He shoots out his Pokéball letting out his Magnemite) Alvin: All right, Vivillon, today we win! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Vivillon) Twilight Sparkle: He has a Vivillon just like Viola the gym leader. Ash Ketchum: I wonder what they'll do. Can't wait to see. Tai Kamiya: This is going to be epic. Meyer: All right, battle begin! (The battle begins) Clembot: Bug and Flying types like Vivillon are weak against Electric type moves. Use Electro Ball! Alvin: All right, Vivillon, Flash! (Vivillon uses Flash blinding Magnemite) - - - - (Alain is standing outside waiting patiently) Emerl: And that's the whole story, everyone. Alain did all of this to help Mairin's Chespin get better, not to betray us. Piglet: Oh dear. We didn't know. Matt Ishida: Why didn't he just tell us? Tai Kamiya: He could've told us, but he was too conflicted to do that. He didn't know how to respond to what was happening. Sora Takenouchi: Alain didn't want to respond to us what's happening? How sad of him. Joy: I can't believe a man like Lysandre would use all of that power for his own selfish interests. Disgust: And I can't believe he would manipulate such a powerful trainer like Alain in order to complete his plans. Anger: Yeah. That Lysandre must have been one twisted psychopath. Rigby: Boy, you can say that again. Mordecai: We shouldn't put all the blame on Alain for everything that's happened. He trusted Lysandre because he gave him everything he wanted when he began his journey as a trainer. But when Lysandre and his organization started the crisis, he took all of Alain's trust in him and shattered it into pieces like an egg. Davis Motomiya: And Alain seems to have more talent in battling for what's right than any other trainer we've seen. We couldn't stop him. We had to convince him to stop on his own. Once we'd realize that, everything fell into place. Tigger: But if Alain is powerful as that, we can't just send him away to jail. Can we? Emerl: Actually, Tigger, we have something better in mind. Rabbit, can you let him in please? Rabbit: Of course. (Rabbit walks to the door, opens it and motions Alain to come in. Alain sighs in depression and solemnly walks in) Alain: Look, I know there's no excuse for what I've done, but I want you all to know that even while you're still mad at me, I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair. Twilight Sparkle: We've been thinking a lot about how badly the world fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous. Alain: (sighs) Yes, I know. How tough can that be? Starlight Glimmer: And that's why we invited you here. Alain: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: If you're willing to learn, we're willing to teach you what we know. You'll have the power to make the world an even better place. Alain: You think so? But where do I start? Starlight Glimmer: Starting is easy, Alain. All you need to do is make a friend. And you've got loads of friends all around you. Alain: Really? Emerl: Yeah. (Everyone grins at Alain. The song "Friends Are Always There For You" begins) Alain: (singing) I never thought that I would find a place... To step right in and start again. I never thought that I could just begin, right where I left off and make a friend. Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Don't ever think that it might be too late. You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make. A friendship's only made of what you bring. And if you do it right, you can do anything. All Team Robot Members: (singing) Just use your eyes. This time, no lies. Just don't disguise. Who you are inside. Because your friends are always there for you. You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true. Because your friends are always for you. Around the world, is still the same. Together you have more to gain. There's nothing that a friend won't do. Everywhere you go, friendship there will grow. When you find it, it's the key. Friends can change the world, you see. Everywhere you go, friendship there will grow. When you find it, it's the key. Friends can change the world (Ah-ah) Friends can change the world (Ah-ah) Friends can change the world, you see. (The song ends) Alain: Thank you, everyone. Jeri Katou: 'You're very welcome, Alain. '''Twilight Sparkle '''See. That's what friends are for, Alain. '''Professor Sycamore: '''All right, now that we're gathered here together. It's Kalos league award time! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Award time? '''Serena: '''Right! It never happened, because of the horrible things Team Flare and our greatest enemies doing! '''Clemont: '''Your right. So let's reward Ash and Alain right here! '''Bonnie: '''I know! Let's award everyone! '''Mairin: '''Everyone? '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, cause we all battle Team Flare and our greatest foes, right? That's why! '''Professor Sycamore: '''A great idea, Bonnie! (Professor Sycamore's assistants arrives with medals for everyone) '''Professor Sycamore: '''This is to celebrate our talented trainers and their Pokémon. Congratulations on second place. (He puts the medal on Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''This is awesome! Thanks! '''Professor Sycamore: '(Puts the medal on Alain) Congratulations Alain. Alain, I'm wondering would you consider to helping me out again with my research? 'Alain: '''But I can't... '''Professor Sycamore: '''I can use your assistance and Lumiose sure could too. We all good. '''Alain: '(Thinks for a moment) Alright. '''Mairin: '''Yeah! That's great! '''Rainbow Dash: '''You were awesome, Alain! '''Princess Celestia: '''Congratulations everyone and everypony. '''Princess Luna: '''We present to you more medals for everyone. (Princess Celestia and Luna's guards came with more medals) '''Professor Sycamore: '''Here are the medals for brave warriors who became Legendary heroes who helped out Zygarde and saved our world from the villainous Team Flare. Congratulations DigiDestined, you're Digimon and the Mixels. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Thanks, Professor. '''Agumon: '''I like this medal. '''Matt Ishida: '''Thank you. '''T.K. Takaishi: It looks awesome, Patamon! Patamon: That medal is gold! Professor Sycamore: Congratulations, Takato and Guilmon. Takato Matsuki: Thank you! Guilmon: Ooh, shiny! Tino Tonitini: '''Thanks, we appreciate it. Professor Sycamore: Congratulations,Davis and Veemon. Davis Motomiya: Thanks - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''You did it, everyone! '''Gmerl: You DigiDestined, your Digimon and the Mixels ended Team Flare! Yoshi: '''You guys will be the most super famous heroes the world will never forget you! '''Donkey Kong: Everyone might have you're autographs when you're famous! - - - (That night) - - (Then the DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels walks up to the stage as many citizens watches them standing, then Emerl and Queen Minnie appears on stage as he does his speech) Queen Minnie: Kids, Digimon and Mixels please kneel. (The DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels kneels down as Emerl does his speech) Emerl: ??? - - (The citizens of Lumiose City cheered) Emerl: And now ladies and gentlemen, we present to you of our friend from the Kalos League who will sing the song as a celebration of defeating Team Flare. Put your hands together for... Songbird Serenade! (Everyone applause of seeing her appear on stage as she begins to sing rainbow) : Serenade :: I know you, you're a special one :: Some see crazy where I see love :: You fall so low, but shoot so high :: Big dreamers shoot for open sky :: So much life in those open eyes :: So much depth, you look for the light :: But when your wounds open, you will cry :: You'll cry out now and you'll question why :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as they fall on down :: I can see your soul grow :: Through the pain as they hit the ground :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as the sun comes out :: As the sun comes out :: I am here and I see your pain :: Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain :: I'm telling you, you cannot escape :: You can do it, just feel, baby :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as they fall on down :: I can see your soul grow :: Through the pain as they hit the ground :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as the sun comes out :: As the sun comes out :: Here comes the sun, smiling down :: Here comes the sun, smiling down :: Here comes the sun, smiling down :: Smiling down :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as they fall on down :: I can see your soul grow :: Through the pain as they hit the ground :: I can see a rainbow :: In your tears as the sun comes out :: As the sun comes out :: I can see a rainbow (here comes the sun) :: In your tears as the fall on down :: I can see your soul grow (here comes the sun) :: Through the pain as they hit the ground :: I can see a rainbow (here comes the sun) :: In your tears as the sun comes out :: As the sun comes out - - Narrator: ??? - (Now we go to the Southern Isles) Prince Hans: Team Rocket? Jessie: Hello, Prince Hans. (cracks her knuckles) James: Let's have a little chat about humans bonding with Pokémon. Meowth: Yeah, it's payback time! Payback for betraying us in the Kalos region! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Prince Hans: (nervously laugh) - - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530